Forgotten Birthday
by Sakura Julia
Summary: Kira has forgot about his birthday. What is Lacus planning? Why did Lacus give Kira a paper and pushed both Kira and Athrun out of the house? Why does it look like Athrun knows why Lacus is acting weird? Read to find out


I was bored so I wrote this during my free time in school. Kira is 14 turning 15 in this story. And Kira and Cagalli are not twins but they are still siblings.

* * *

Kira was shopping for some items with Athrun thinking on what the girls were planning.

"Athrun." Kira started.

"Yes? What is it?" Athrun asked.

"Why did they told us to buy these?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Athrun lied knowing very well on what the girls were thinking.

"Well it's most likely that the girls told you. Plus, they were acting nervous, and kind of suspiciously." Kira replied.

"They were?" Athrun asked acting surprised.

"Yes. Didn't you noticed?" Kira asked.

"I must have been thinking of something else before I was pushed out of the house by Lacus." Athrun lied.

"Athrun are you lying?" Kira asked.

"I don't think so." Athrun said, _He must be onto me but at least I survived longer than the girls.

* * *

_

**Flashback**

"Hey Kira." Lacus said.

"Hi Lacus. What is it?" Kira asked.

"Can you go and buy these stuff?" Lacus asked holding a folded paper in her hands.

"Sure. But why do I have to buy them?" Kira asked.

"Well I bought some items two weeks ago. So it's your turn." Lacus said.

"Two weeks ago? Don't you mean three weeks ago?" Kira asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was two weeks ago." Lacus said.

"Alright. But you owe me." Kira said giving in.

"Athrun! Cagalli! What a surprise! Didn't you say you were coming tomorrow and not today?" Lacus asked when she saw them.

"I was pretty sure that I said today and not tomorrow." Cagalli replied.

"Oh. Anyway what do you want? Coffee or tea?" Lacus asked while pushing Athrun and Kira out of the house.

"Tea would be nice." Cagalli replied.

"Okay." Lacus said.

Murrue came with three cups of tea. On for Lacus, her, and Cagalli.

"Thanks." Cagalli said.

"No problem." Murrue replied.

"Oh and Kira make sure you buy _everything _on the paper!" Lacus said before the boys left to go buy everything on the paper while getting her tea from Murrue.

"We won't." Kira replied and waved a see-you-later.

**End of flashback

* * *

**

"So how many left?" Athrun asked.

"Ten more." Kira replied.

"Where to?" Athrun asked.

"The..." Kira's eyes widen when he read what's next and blushed madly.

Athrun raised an eyebrow and said, "The?"

Kira didn't say anything but give Athrun the paper. He blushed when he saw what was left.

"They want us to get these?" Athrun asked still blushing.

"If it's on the paper then I think so." Kira said still blushing but not a lot as before.

"One thing." Athrun said.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"I'm not going near a female store to get these." Athrun said.

"I think I know who's here for a visit so I can ask her." Kira said.

"It's either call her now or go home and have Cagalli have our heads." Athrun said.

"I chose now." Kira said quickly while getting his phone out to call her.

_"Hello?"_ a female voice said.

"Hello. Miriallia." Kira said.

_"Oh. Hi Kira." _she said after she recognized the voice.

"Can you meet me at Zoe's Coffee?" Kira asked, "It's really important."

_"Give me thirty minutes to get there." _Miriallia said.

"Ok bye." Kira said and hanged up.

"Miriallia?" Athrun asked.

"Yup." Kira said.

"Why her?" Athrun asked.

"Unless you want Meer to help us then..." Kira said.

"No no no. Anyone but Meer." Athrun said quickly.

"Then let's go." Kira said.

* * *

**At Zoe's Coffee**

"Did I make you wait long?" Miriallia asked.

"No. I just got here myself." Kira said.

"So what's it that you want to ask me?" Miriallia asked.

Kira just handed her a paper and pointed to the bottom. Miriallia just smiled.

"You could have just told me." Miriallia said smiling.

"It's to embarrasing to tell you on the phone." Kira complained.

"Alright I'll help you but you owe me big time." Miriallia said giving in.

"Thanks. Meet back here in an hour?" Kira asked.

"Sure." she said and got up and left.

* * *

**One hour later**

"Kira. I got everything here." Miriallia said handing Kira the bags.

"Thanks again." Kira said.

"No problem." Miriallia said.

"When are you going back?" Kira asked.

"By the end of this week." Miriallia replied.

"See you later. I guess." Kira said.

Miriallia laughed at her friend's nervousness and said, "Yes. See you later."

They said their goodbye's for now and went back to where ever they want to go.

* * *

"Lets go home Athrun." Kira said.

"I have some stuff to buy first though." Athrun said.

"I though we brought all of it already." Kira said confused.

"Yeah but I forgot some stuff." Athrun said.

"Let's go buy them and go home." Kira replied and sighed, _This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

_**2 hours later**

"Finally we're back!" Kira exclaimed.

"Let's go in." Athrun said.

"Yeah." Kira agreed.

When Kira opened the door he noticed that it was dark not a single light was on. Athrun sneaked away from Kira and went in from the kitchen door to find a place to hide.

"Athrun. Where is everyone?" Kira asked.

He was expecting an answer but never got one so he looked behind him.

_The car was still there but where was Athrun?_ he thought, _Oh well might as well turn on the lights._

When Kira turned the lights on everyone he knew jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

"The birthday boy finally came home." Cagalli said.

"Birthday boy?" Kira asked.

Everyone went silent waiting for the light bulb to light up.

"Oh!" Kira exclaimed, "I can't believe I forgot about my own birthday!"

"No wonder Lacus said that we should plan you a surprise party." Cagalli said.

"Lacus?" Kira asked.

"Yup." Cagalli replied.

"So are we going to party or just stand here?" Athrun asked.

"PARTY!" everyone exclaimed.

* * *

Oh! I can't believe I forgot about the disclaimer! I don't own Gundam Seed. And basicly it took me about an hour to type this because of my mittens.

-silence-

What? It's like very cold right now. And if I don't wear my mittens my hands and fingers would've been too numb to type.

-more silence-

It's true!

-crickets-

That's it I'm outta here!


End file.
